


2x18 Missing Scene

by Saadie



Series: Missing Scenes & Codas [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x18, Canon Compliant, Gen, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Parabatai, malec (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saadie/pseuds/Saadie
Summary: Just a short scene between Alec and Jace set between when Magnus walks away in 2x18 and before the group meets in Alec’s office at the end.“I love him,” Alec declares, in awe of how easy it is to rally his voice to say those words and only those words.





	2x18 Missing Scene

As Jace rounds the corner to Max’s infirmary room, he spots Alec slumped in a chair a short ways down the hall, his neck awkwardly bent back like he had thudded his head against the wall behind him and then just left it there.

With their baby brother fighting for his life, a mess of emotions - sadness, terror, guilt, anger - had thrummed between the parabatai all day. But now, with text message in hand from Izzy telling him Max has woken up, Jace knows the continued pain from Alec can only be about one person: Magnus.

Alec’s head lolls to the side once Jace is standing over him, but his blurred, watery vision makes him drop his gaze, his head, and his shoulders the next second, curling in on himself.

Though he can’t see Alec’s face now, Jace is sure that he is twitching his nose like he always does when he’s upset and trying to set his jaw.

“I’m sorry bud,” Jace sighs as he sits down in the neighbouring chair and reaches out, the palm of his hand landing on Alec’s shoulder, fingers squeezing reassuringly at the juncture with Alec’s neck.

The familiar weight of Jace’s hand is a comfort, and Alec lets out a shaky breath he’s been holding in. He allows his mind to drift, vaguely wondering why Jace has suddenly appeared, as though his heartache had summoned his parabatai to his side.

He swallows and turns to face Jace, opening his mouth to ask, but stops short, fearing how weak his voice will sound. Instead he opts to simply move his hand to clasp over his shirt atop his own parabatai rune.

“Believe me, I’m feeling it now...” Jace says sympathetically, torrid guilt and hurt roiling through their bond, “...But no. Izzy texted that Max is awake and talking. I came by to see him,” he explains in answer to Alec's unspoken question.

Alec nods, but his eyes quickly flick away, ashamed he can’t at the moment offer even a small smile for Max’s recovery.

Jace understands that Alec is dismissing him to go see Max, and shakes his head.

“No, one brother at a time,” Jace says wisely, letting his hand slide off Alec's shoulder as he settles into his chair.

Alec just huffs out a breath.

“Alec…” Jace prompts, intending to take them through their usual motions.

They each know both parts of the well worn lines - the lie of ‘I’m fine’, followed by the retort, ‘No, you’re not. We're _parabatai_ , remember?’

But today, Alec doesn’t follow their script.

“Jace… I love him,” Alec declares, in awe of how easy it is to rally his voice to say _those words_ and only those words.

“I know you do,” says Jace, tender and earnest.

“I love him,” Alec repeats, “and he loves me, and it's not enough,” he continues, now fidgeting with his hands clasped in front of him, “I fucked up,” he says flatly.

Jace doesn't answer right away.  He scratches the back of his neck while trying to channel Izzy and her more sage relationship wisdom.

“Look, Alec, I'm not exactly the authority on successful, epic, sweeping, love stories, but… I know this isn't the end of yours.”

Alec just swallows and gives an unconvincing nod of his head.

“He came here today,” Jace offers.

“That was for Max. Magnus--” Alec falters, “--he would never let a child suffer.”

“But when he couldn't help... he still stayed.”

“That was before. Before he… left,” Alec says, despondent.

Jace frowns. “What did he say, exactly?”

“Look, Jace..." he sighs heavily, "I’m exhausted.”

Jace knows he isn’t talking about needing sleep - though really they could all use some, but that’s not happening anytime soon.

“And we have work to do,” Alec finishes, preparing to gather his resolve.

With that familiar refrain, Jace knows the conversation is over. He pats Alec on the knee before rising to stand straight, hands clasping behind his back.

“Where do you need me?” he asks.

Alec stands then too, but a little slower. He doesn't mirror Jace’s position, instead crossing his arms over himself protectively, shoulders rolled. He bites his lip as he thinks.

“Go see Max. Then bring Izzy and Clary to my office. We need to regroup.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a looong time, whoops! Hope you enjoyed my head-canon!


End file.
